


The Beginning

by Lams_is_real_dont_argue



Series: what am i doing [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lams_is_real_dont_argue/pseuds/Lams_is_real_dont_argue
Summary: Johns first day at work and Alex shows him around. Laf and Alex are already dating.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: what am i doing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149305
Kudos: 5





	The Beginning

**Johnny boy:** Is this Alexander Hamilton? Lafayette gave me this number

**Alex:** Yeah who are you

**Johnny boy** : I’m John Laurens. I'm a new employee at the bank and they said that you might be able to help me around the office.

**Alex** : of course they did

**Alex** : not being mean to you or anything

**Johnny boy** : ok so can you show me around?

**Alex** : yeah I’ll help you for the first week

**Johnny boy** : Should I call you Alexander or do you have a nickname?

**Alex** : you can just call me Alex and Lafayette is Laf

**Johnny boy** : tysm I really don’t want to have another terrible first day experience

**Alex** : i'm sure everyone has had one, see you on monday by the front desk

**Johnny boy** : bye see you later

**……………....................**

**Alex** : >:^(

**Laffy** : what?

**Alex** : you know what

**Laffy** : OH hA

**Alex** : ur mean

**Laffy** : haters gonna hate

**Alex** : I-

**Alex** : where is he starting?

**Laffy** : he is in the same department as you

**Alex** : I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM? EVERYONE KNOWS I WORK BEST ALONE

**Laffy** : it wasn't MY decision it was GWash 

**Alex** : fine

**Alex** : come cuddle me

**Laffy** : aren't you mad at me??

**Alex** : DID I STUTTER

**Laffy** : where even are you

**Alex** : im on the couch

**Laffy** : but thats so farrrr

**Alex** : it's literally f o u r steps

**Laffy** : your point

**Alex** : I-

**Alex** : fine im coming over there but you have to give me a neck massage

**Laffy** : fine

**Alex** : ALSO TAKE A BATH WITH ME

**Laffy** : i was going to anyways

**Alex** : yAy

**………………......................**

**Laffy** : finally ur awake

**Laffy** : nope ur sleeping again

**Alex** : ughughghugh i dont want to go to work

**Laffy** : you have to show john around remember?

**Alex** : thats why i dont want to go to work

**Laffy:** Gwash said he will be good for you and the company

**Laffy** : btw i have a appointment at the salon at 2

**Alex** : didnt you just go there like last week?

**Laffy** : it is vital that i keep my hair and nails very healthy

**Alex** : i will never understand

**Laffy** : you dont have to love

**Alex** : aww u called me love

**Alex** : you cant call me anything else from now on

**Laffy** : thats fine with me love

**Alex** : aww ilysm

**Laffy** : ily2

**Alex** : time to sUFFER

**………………......................**

**Alex** : where are you?

**Johnny boy** : sorry im stuck in traffic, im not used to the city yet

**Alex** : where are you from

**Johnny boy** : South Carolina

**Alex** : do you have like an accent?

**Johnny boy** : sometimes it shows when im with family but i dont like it

**Johnny boy** : Where are you from?

**Alex** : i grew up in the city

**Johnny boy** : oh thats cool

**Alex** : yeah

**Alex** : are you almost here

**Johnny boy** : im running to the door

**Alex** : alright

**………………......................**

**Alex** : im really sorry about the elevator

**Double Aron** : its fine

**Alex** : no its not, so accept my rare apology

**Double Aron** : fine

**........................................**

**Laffy:** how did it go?

**Alex** : it was an experience

**Laffy** : wdym

**Alex** : so he gets stuck in traffic and is late and when he got here i introduced him to the people in the lobby (thomas, james, gwash, mwash, peggy, and angelica) then when we get into the elevator, aaron is there so we talk to him and john apparently already knew him somehow and john says “So hows theodosia?” and im just standing there waiting for aaron to answer then john blurts “OH SHIT IM SO SORRY” AND AARON IS JUST STANDING IN SILENCE AND IM JUST WATCHING IN SHOCK AND OMG I ALMOST DIED

**Laffy** : omg how could he forget, it was even on the news

**Alex** : i feel bad now, aaron doesnt need to be reminded of anything

**Alex** : then i showed him around the building and then he just stayed in my office so i could explain what i do and what he is supposed to do

**Laffy** : what is he doing?

**Alex** : spinning in a chair, he looks like a future version of Angelica’s kid

**Laffy:** Philip?

**Alex** : yeah but more freckles

**Laffy** : oh i guess he does

**Laffy** : dont you have a meeting/presentation at like 10?

**Alex** : yeah i have to bring john to show him that too

**Laffy** : have fun

**Alex** : impossible

**Laffy** : but you get like really into it when you present all of your charts and stuff and its v cute

**Alex** : SHUSH IT

**Laffy:** bahahaha

**Alex** : >:^(

**Laffy** : <3

**Alex** : :^)

**………………......................**

**Johnny boy** : will i have to do that kind of meeting also?

**Alex** : probably

**Alex** : not for a while tho

**Johnny boy** : ok thats good

**Johnny boy** : ur really good btw, you know exactly what ur talking about and know the answer to everyones questions, i will never be able to do that

**Alex** : it takes practice

**Alex** : like a lot

**Johnny boy** : how long have you worked here?

**Alex** : 6 years

**Johnny boy** : arent you like 26?

**Alex** : yes but GWash knew me before and knew i could make a 4 year into 2 and a half

**Johnny boy** : wow thats impressive

**Alex** : it wasnt  _ that _ hard

**Johnny boy** : did u stay there and work through all the breaks

**Alex** : yeah i didnt have anything else to do

**Johnny boy** : you didnt visit family?

**Alex** : i couldnt

**Johnny boy** : ok…

**………………......................**

**Laffy** : so how was the meeting

**Alex** : wonderful besides the fact that you werent there

**Laffy** : sorry <3

**Alex** : its fine <3

**Laffy** : was john paying attention?

**Alex** : yeah he thinks im really good at presentations

**Laffy:** but u are

**Alex** : thx

**Laffy** : im going to the salon, ttyl

**Alex** : bye love u

**Laffy** : love u

**………………......................**

**GWash** : are you actually helping john

**Alex** : yes i am

**GWash** : just making sure

**Alex** : did he apply or did u want him to be here just to “help” me

**GWash** : both, i think that you need to be with someone to work on your teamwork skills

**Alex** : hes like 12 tho

**GWash** : hes 24 and has the skills you had when you started

**Alex** : i doubt that

**GWash** : just wait and youll see

**Alex** : he was literally spinning in a chair earlier

**GWash** : give him some paperwork so he can be productive instead of bored

**Alex** : but what if he messes it up

**GWash** : just do it and check it after

**Alex** : ugughgugh fine

**GWash** : thank you

**…......................................**

**Laffy** : im homeeee

**Alex** : 5 hours! u made me suffer so much

**Laffy** : what happened

**Alex** : ill tell u tmr come to bed

**Laffy** : omw

**Alex** : i missed you too much

**Alex** : ily

**Laffy:** ily2

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo first ao3 post. idk how many im gonna do, its kinda fun.


End file.
